


Tickle Fight

by mcmachine



Series: Missed Moments [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Play Fighting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: But like imagine you and best friend are just on his bed tickling each other and play fighting and then suddenly he flips you over onto your back and pins your arms above your head and he’s all smirking because he knows you won't be able to get away and your tshirt is after riding up and he gives you this wicked grin and starts blowing raspberries on your tummy and you’re giggling and squealing telling him to stop because it tickles but he just continues, but soon his raspberries turn into kisses that trail down your stomach towards the hem of your sweatpants and he looks up at you through his eyelashes as if looking for approval and you just nod your head and he starts tugging your sweats down and let’s just say you’re not eXACTLY JUST FRIENDS AFTER.





	Tickle Fight

**_ APRIL _ **

"Stop that! It's mine!"

The words come out whinier than I intended, jumping up toward my phone that he'd snatched out my hands and promptly began to hold far above my own reach. I latch onto his wrist and try to yank his hand back down again.

"What's the big deal, Apes? Something on there that you don't want me to see?" Jackson teased me with a broad grin stretched across his features, continuing to hold it far above my head where it remained out of my reach. Sometimes I hated how stupidly tall he was. This was definitely one of those moments.

"You know that's not the case," I rolled my eyes. "But you don't see me snooping through your phone." I pointed out with a raise of my eyebrows. "I'm sure you have worse stuff on your phone.

"Probably," Jackson shrugged his shoulders before beginning to turn away from me, still holding up my phone and now looking at my lock screen. "Now, what's your passcode? Birthday's too obvious… when you finished medical school? Looks like there's definitely a six in the password with those thumb smudges. You gotta clean your phone screen, Apes, you're going to make this too easy for me."

A frustrated sigh passed through my lips, trying to figure out where to go with it. He was bigger and stronger than me. Before I could overthink what I was doing too much, I jumped onto him piggyback style, determined to pull his arm back down within reach. Of course, it doesn't go as well as impulse had told me it would. Mostly, it's just me hanging onto his back and slinging around like a complete fool. Far from my most graceful moment. But I'm not about to give up now.

"Oh, c'mon. You really think that's going to work?" Jackson laughed.

"Just give me my phone!" I whined. I tugged at his arm just enough that my phone gets dislodged from his hand and flew across the room to land on his bed.

Almost immediately upon seeing this, I'm letting go of him and scrambling to try and grab it before he got the chance. But he's just as fast as I am and we both lunge toward it at the same time, half tangled together as we reach for it. Before I could get it, he slapped it further away and it slid across the comforter beyond both of our reaches.

I snaked around him to try and grab it once more, but he took advantage of my raised arms and immediately went to tickle them to try and stop me once more.

"What are you doing?" I jerked back to avoid it. "I'm not ticklish, that's not going to work. I just want my phone back! What if Owen needs me to come in? You know I've got to be on top of my game to retake my boards. Stop that." I clamped down my arms quickly so he couldn't tickle me there, holding my arms tight against my sides to try and keep him from tickling my further. But it really doesn't help that I'm ticklish just about everywhere. It's one of my greatest weaknesses that I tried to keep anyone else from knowing about.

Of course, that doesn't stop what he's doing whatsoever.

"Jackson, stop it– I told you I wasn't ticklish!"

I squealed away from him as the pads of his fingertips dance against my ribs, quickly proving that my words were far from the truth. I was ticklish. It'd been an absolute nightmare as a child and with sisters who were always eager to drive me crazy. But now that he's the one taking advantage of it, it's a lot easier to squirm and kick and fight back without having to worry about actually hurting anyone. Mostly. I don't want to hit him in the face, but other than that, it pretty much felt like a fair game. He had started it, after all.

"See, you keep saying that, but you're a pretty terrible liar." He's laughing at me without a doubt and only continuing to tickle me despite all of my wishes and squirming. My ribs and stomach were the worst, and that was the exact target that he was now set on.

"No! Not fair!" The words can barely manage to get out between the laughs and giggles that leave me deprived of oxygen, squirming underneath him, kicking and practically screaming with laughter.

But despite the words leaving my lips, the smile and laughter encouraged Jackson in the exact opposite direction of what I had to say. He only continued to tickle me and leave me completely breathless with everything that he was doing. He had a huge smile of his own blown across his features, clearly enjoying himself even as I tried to push him off of me.

All of the fightings that I had put up and squirming had him half-pressed on top of me. He sat down on top of my thighs so I couldn't kick him any further, giving me only the upper half of my body to squirm with. It's not a lot to work with.

We'd said too many times that it was going to be the last time of sleeping together. Re-virginizing in Moline had very quickly proven to only work when I was nowhere near the same zip code as Jackson. The same hospital? Den of sin. Encouraged it absolutely. I knew that we weren't the only people who had ended up naked in an on-call room together. It was practically normal. But hanging out with just the two of us and no one else around? Just as bad, if not worse. This wasn't helping at all. He should have known how much I loved having him on top of me. He probably did, the little devil.

My shirt had begun to ride up in the process of all of the movement and Jackson didn't hesitate to take advantage of the exposed skin, pushing up my blouse a little further so that he could tickle my ribs directly. He wasn't ready to stop until I was nearly dying of laughter.

But he didn't hesitate to take it to the next level, either. Shifting so that he was pinning down my thighs with one muscular arm, his mouth found the pale skin of my stomach and began to blow raspberries against it. My abs tightened reflexively and I threw my arm over my mouth to try and cover up the noises that escaped from my lips, but it didn't even begin to make a big difference. I was loud and squirming all over the place, putting up a challenge for even a man as strong as he was to keep me pinned down against the bed.

"No, no!" I whined, trying to push his head away from me. It's already a little too familiar to other activities. It seemed like certain parts of my body recognized that, too.

"April, I have never seen you smile this much in one setting. Not ever," Jackson countered quickly, blowing another raspberry against the skin just beneath my ribcage. "I think that this is exactly what you need." He laughed loudly. I don't care if he's right. I was smiling so much that my cheeks hurt from it just as much as my ribs ached.

"That's… not even true!" I disagreed with a shake of my head.

"Oh, it so is." One hand moved to the side of my ribcage once more to tickle it and I gave a lazy little squirm in resistance, beginning to run out of energy to resist against him. He just barely teased over the material of my bralette and I don't say a word about it.

When I don't give any more verbal words of resistance, his mouth moved right back against the taut skin of my stomach to blow raspberries against it again. He moved beneath my belly button, teasing with his mouth along the waistband of my jeans. My back arched off the bed just a little bit, looking out at him and letting out a needy gasp. What he was doing was now shooting a reaction straight between my thighs.

Jackson looked up at me, green eyes wide and seeking out approval. I know what he wanted because I wanted it just as much.

He unbuttoned my jeans quickly and began to tug them down the length of my legs. I lift up my hips a little to help him get them off of me and when he returned to his previous position on top of me, pushing my thighs wider open. I'm almost sure that there's already a wet spot visible on my panties. The light pink cotton wasn't going to hide anything.

His mouth covered my core almost immediately, tongue pressing into the material and dampening it further. My hips gave a little buck against him, craving more.

"Jackson…" I whined out, a completely different tone than the ones before.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He murmured, pressing two kisses against the inside of my thigh.

"Please don't."

Jackson looked at me with a broad smirk before wrapping his mouth over my clit and blowing a raspberry directly over it. I yelped out, my thighs clamping around his head for a moment. His hands wrapped around my hips and pushed them back down against the comforter.

He grinned, pulling back just to quickly tug off my panties and toss them out of the way. He hummed and opened his mouth, licking a long, hot stripe against me before sucking gently on my clit. I gasped loudly, hand moving to his head once more. This time I was no longer pushing him away from me, instead, just pulling him in further, needing more from him and his mouth.

Using his lips and tongue he fucked into my wet cunt over and over again, instantly driving me crazy. His stubble scraped against my inner thighs gently, and before long I was letting out a near continuous stream of gasps and high, breathy moans. He settled one hand on my hip, alternating slipping his tongue between them and licking swirls around her clit. My thighs were beginning to shake, trembling around him. It never took long for him to push me over the edge like this. He was too good at it and knew it. I loved it just as much as he did.

"Jackson…" I moaned out sweetly, chest heaving. "Please, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"That's right, baby," he mumbled against my clit, flicking his tongue against it once more. "Cum for me."

With a strangled yell and an emphatic fuck tumbling out of my lips, the orgasm came crashing over me. Writhing beneath him and my back arching up, he only continued what he was doing until it completely exhausted me. I collapsed back against the mattress, hips giving a little twitch as his tongue gave a few more lazy laps against my core.

"So much for last time…" Jackson mumbled teasingly, pressing a kiss on top of my mound.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

As I calmed back down, he stretched up and placed a wet kiss on my mouth. I can taste myself on his lips and tongue. It's still a little weird to me. I don't know how he gets off on it as much as he does but I can feel the outline of his erection pressing against my thigh, constrained by his own jeans.

"One more?" He mumbled, nipping at my lower lip.

"One more."

I take a little control for a brief moment, just enough to reach down between us and get his belt and jeans undone quickly. I can only push it down so far with short arms, but it's enough to get them and his boxers out of the way and free his cock. He did the rest of the work and kicked them off and out of the way. There's an impossibly long moment as he fumbled to get a condom and rolled it onto his length, waiting impatiently for him.

I watched as Jackson wrapped his hand around the length of his dick, gently dragging the tip of it against my slit and teasing my clit. I let out a moan, still far too sensitive from the first orgasm, and he knew it. He always took advantage of it. He loved to drive me crazy and he was good at it.

Jackson finally pushed his length inside of my tight walls and filled me up, both of us letting out loud moans in sync. No matter how many times we did this, I still feel impossibly full whenever he's inside of me, but it's not uncomfortable – not in the slightest. The pressure of being filled is amazing. I cling to him, hands running over his back and the expanse of muscles, feeling them flex and tighten as he began to move inside of me, dragging thin lines across his skin when he dipped his head down and began to suck on the sweet spot on my neck. He knew just how much that spot drove me crazy.

He loses it, eyes burning bright as he slams his hips into me, putting all the strength he has into the thrust. This isn't the slow-steady thrusting of before, it's fucking. Deep fucking that will make it hard for me to walk tomorrow. But I want it. I want to feel the soreness there tomorrow. I want to be unable to forget it.

"Harder," I moaned into his ear, knowing that he's not about to deny my wish. One hand fell onto the mattress beside my shoulder as he braced himself and slammed into me with everything that he had. I keened and whined, clenching down hard on him after barely a minute of harsh thrusts, coming again just from his dick. I know how much he loves that, the ego boost that it gave him something that he'd hinted at before. But he finally let go and came so hard that he collapsed on top of me.

A few long moments pass with the both of us just laying there and trying to find our breath again, a little hard to breathe with him resting on top of me, but I don't care. I like being crushed by his weight. It made me feel safe. But that wasn't something that I was going to tell him. It was just sex for him, as far as I knew.

Once his lungs start functioning at a normal pace again, Jackson eased himself out of me and tossed the condom. Before he could get up or pull away from me, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him right back against me again.

"Stay for a little while."


End file.
